The Transformers!
by Gri3war
Summary: Transformers, humanized, but can still transform. Expect lots of characters!


**Okay, to answer questions, before anyone asks, this is a humanized transformers fanfiction. Here are possible answers.**

**1. No, they are not Cybertronian Animorphs.**

**2. No, they are not humanized versions of the Transformers that live on cybertron.**

**3. There are no creatures, characters, or objects from the Animorphs Universe except the blue cube. which means sorry, but no Andalites, Yeerks, etc.**

**4. In this fanfiction, Cybertron doesn't exist, Cybertron is Earth**

**5. The humanized Transformers will transform, and there will be a species that will be the equivalent of humans on their adventures.**

**6. Don't worry TF fans, this fanfiction will have their equivalent of characters like insecticons, Minicons, Quintessons, Seekers, and various artifacts like the allspark, starsaber, Matrix of leadership, Key to Vector Sigma, etc.**

**7. This will sort of be a humanized amalgamation of G.1, Animated, Armada, Prime, Beast Wars and the movie saga.**

**8. To any Animorphs fan who asks, why is this crossover in transformers? Because it doesn't really use Animorphs themes that much. It's just a bunch of transformers humanized who can transform!**

**9. Should I call the human Megatron Frank Welker or Michael Bay?**

**10. Any questions?**

* * *

><p><strong>(Terms and phrases)<strong>

Decepticons=Dissenters

Autobots=Forsaken

Junkions=humans

Seekers=Avians

Insecticons=Primaevals

Gestalts=Megamorphs

Primes=Primes

Spark Hunters=Secret Slayers

Allspark=Infinity Source

Constructicons=Builders

Decepticon Constructicons=Diggers

Matrix of Leadership=Gene Matrix

Key to Vector Sigma=Pathfinder Core

Forge of Solus Prime=Universal Creation Forge (A.K.A. U.C.F.)

Vector Sigma= Pillar of Knowledge

Dark Spark=Anti-source

Starsaber=Starsaber

Darkmount=Blackwind

Iacon=New York

Kaon=Las Vegas(of course I make Sin City the center of evil)

Autobot City/Metroplex=Sanctuary/Grand Guardian

Quintessons(Only, they got a lot more fight)=Quintessons

Minicons=Cheirdians

Guardian=Veteran Dissenter(equipped with latest in weaponry and entrusted with special tasks as an award for dedicated service to the humans (and later on, the Dissenters) on the front lines, they are classified depending on their skill set, Captain:Leader, Controller: Pilot, Elite:Super Gaurdian, Colossus:Heavy weapon and explosives specialist, Dark One:stealth Fighter, Angel:Air fighter, Pursuer: light Gaurdian, no matter what they are, Gaurdians are extremely hard to kill unless extreme force is being used.). The Annihilater Gaurd is entirely consisted of Gaurdians.

**(Dissenters/Leaders)**

Megatron(TF1)=?=supreme Leader

Starscream(TF1)=Starscream=Sky Commander/Second in Command

Shockwave(Tf3)=Shockwave=Head Scientist

Lockdown(Tf4)=Breakshift=General

Straxus=Trackscent=Governor

Snowcat(Armada)=Snowcat=Admiral

Soundwave=Soundwave=Secret Slayers Chief

Onslaught(Fall of Cybertron)=Onslaught=Captain of the Annihilator guard

**(Dissenter Avians)**

Starscream=Sky Commander

Cyclonus(G.1.)=Cyclonus=Liuetenant

Slipstream=Slipstream=Sub-Liuetenant

Sunstorm=Sunstorm=Commander

Ramjet=Bash=Commander

Thrust=Thrust=Commander

Dirge=Dark=Commander

Skyquake(Prime)=Soldier

Skywarp=Skywarp=Soldier

Thunderblast=Thunderhead=soldier

Slipsky=Sky=Soldier

**(Dissenter Armada Captains)**

Snowcat=Admiral=Ship:Nemesis

Blackout(Bay-verse)=Blackout=Captain=Ship:Harbinger

Grindor(Bay-Verse)=Shredder=Captain=Ship:Twilight

Dreadwing(Prime)=Dreadwing=Captain=Ship:Tidalwave

Astrotrain=Starlight=Captain=Ship:The Darkside

**(Secret Slayers)**

Soundwave=Chief

Flamewar=Flamewar=burner

Laserbeak=Rail=Sniper

Octane=Ricochet=interrogator

Airachnid=Airachnid=Backup

Drift(Bayverse)=assassinator

Skyfire=Skyfire=Air Support

Nightbird=Nightbird=Sabateur

**(Diggers)**

Scrapper=Manslayer=Engineer

Scavenger=Scavenger=Excavator

Mixmaster=Chewer=Mixer/chemist

Long Haul=Long Run=Supply transporter

Bonecrusher=Bonecrusher=Bulldozer Operator

Hook=Talon=Doctor

**(Annihilator Guard)**

Onslaught(Fall of Cybertron)=Guardian Captain

Rampage(Beast Wars)=Elite Guardian

Rampage(G.1)=Savage=Elite Guardian

Lugnut(Animated)=Dreadpath=Guardian Colossus

Brawl(Bayverse)=Brawl=Guardian Colossus

Starscream(Armada)=Ricket=Guardian Angel

Blast Off(Fall of Cybertron)=Ringer=Guardian Angel

Divebomb(G.1.)=Divebomb=Guardian Angel

Cutthroat(G.1.)=Cutthroat=Guardian Angel

Dead End=Deathwind=Guardian Dark One

Ravage(Bayverse)=Ravage=Guardian Pursuer

Reedman(Bayverse)=Reedman=Gaurdian Pursuer

Vortex(Fall of Cybertron)=Vortex=Guardian Controller

**(Scientist Division)**

Shockwave=geneticist

Knock Out=Knock Out=chemist

Deluge=Deluge=weapons designer

Breakdown=Breakdown=neurologist

* * *

><p><strong>(ForsakenLeaders)**

Zeta Prime(War for Cybertron)=Phoenix Prime=Patriarch of the Prime Dynasty

Ultra Magnus=Ultra Magnus=General of Forsaken ground forces

jazz=Jazz=City Governor

Perceptor=Perceptor=Chief Scientist

Blaster(G.1,)=Blaster=Communications

Jetfire=?=Supreme Aviator

**(Forsaken/Avians)**

Jetfire=?=Supreme Aviator

Skyfire=Skyfyre=Lieutenant

**(Scientist Division)**

Perceptor=Geneticist

Wheeljack=Jack-o-lantern=Weapons designer

Ratchet=Ratchet=chemist/doctor

?

?

?


End file.
